worldofjaymzfandomcom-20200215-history
Imperial Star Frigate
Background Following standard Imperial doctrine of ship design for ships of the line, the Imperial Star Frigate was designed to look as many other ship classes did. It was built with the iconic dagger triangle hull and upward Bridge tower structure. It was meant as a heavy duty patrol ship and was very capable of punching above it's class typically, at least for short periods of time. It's hull was quite tough for it's size and it's shielding was on par with, if not better than most ships it would typically face. It fire power consisted of turbolasers, anti-fighter laser cannons, ion cannons and concussion missile tubes. To compliment and defend itself from fighter attacks it carried 3 squadrons of fighters. These were typically of the Tie/LN variety but some serving in special taskforces and closer to the core could have Interceptors or other elite starfighters assigned to it. Several ships eventually were captured and used by the Rebel Alliance and more were absorbed after the destruction of the Second Death Star. These ships were numerous and very effective at their jobs regardless of who the wer eused by or when they were used. Affiliation: Galactic Empire, Rebel Alliance, New Republic, Imperial Remnant Galactic Federation of Free Alliance Ship Type: Frigate Class: Imperial Manufacturer: Kuat Drive Yards Crew: 1028 Gunners: 120 Troops: 160 Pilots: upto 48 MDC BY LOCATION: (1) Main Hull 60,000 Bridge Tower 10,000 (2) Main Sensor/Communications Array 8,000 (3) Hangers 15,000 (4) Main Engines (3) 10,000 ea Small Guidance thrusters (many) 150 ea Small Airlocks/Access Hatches(10) 200 ea Large Airlocks (1) 500 ea Outer Hull (per 40 ft area) 200 Interior walls (per 20 ft area) 50 Turbolaser Batteries (18) 300 ea Laser Cannons (12) 200 ea Tractor Beam Projectors (2) 300 ea Concussion Missile Tubes (4) 750 ea (5) Shields 15,000 per side (90,000 total) NOTES: 1 - Depleting the MDC of the main hull will put the ship out of commission. All internal systems will shut down, including life support and internal gravity. Armour - Ignores attacks that do 70md points of damage or less. Anything more than 70md applies all damage done. 2 - Destroying the sensor will deprive the ship of all forms of long range communications, radar and targeting. The range and targeting capabilities of the secondary systems are equal to that of a shuttlecraft at best. The ship can still operate, but is at -3 on initiative, -3 to strike, and number of attacks per melee of the weapon systems are reduced by half. 3 - Destroying the hangers will greatly impair the carrier's ability to deploy and recover craft. Under normal operations the ship can launch or recover up to 6 fighters per melee. Each hanger deck destroyed reduces this number by 2. If all hangers are destroyed the carrier cannot deploy any craft until at least one hanger is repaired. 4 - Depleting the MDC of the main engines will leave the ship adrift in space. If in an atmosphere, the ship will crash. 5 - Shields regenerate at 75 MDC per melee. Only if a generator is damaged will the ability for shields to regenerate be hampered SPEEDS: Speed - Realspace: mach 10 Speed - Atmosphere: 850kph FTL Drive: Class 2.0 Hyperdrive (200 Ly per hour), Class Back Up Hyperdrive (33LY per hour) Maximum Range: 2 years of constant deployment STATISTICAL DATA: Length: 350m Height: 100m Width: 130m Weight: 780,000 tons Cargo: 12,000 tons WEAPON SYSTEMS: WEAPON: Turbolaser Batteries (18, 4 forward, 7 right, 7 left) PRIMARY PURPOSE: Anti-ship SECONDARY PURPOSE: Assault RANGE - SPACE: 300,000km maximum RANGE - ATMOSPHERE: 150km DAMAGE: 3d6x100 RATE OF FIRE: 4 per melee PAYLOAD: Unlimited BONUSES: +3 To strike. WEAPON: Laser Cannons (12, 2 forward, 5 right, 5 left) PRIMARY PURPOSE: Anti-fighter SECONDARY PURPOSE: Anti-ship RANGE - SPACE: 5km RANGE - ATMOSPHERE: 2.5km DAMAGE: 4d6x10 RATE OF FIRE: Equal to gunners attacks per melee, could be as many as 8 or more PAYLOAD: Unlimited BONUSES: +2 To strike WEAPON: Tractor Beam Projectors (2 forward) PRIMARY PURPOSE: Capture SECONDARY PURPOSE: Towing RANGE - SPACE: 120,000km maximum RANGE - ATMOSPHERE: 60km DAMAGE: Target is held and can be pulled towards the ship unless lock is broken RATE OF FIRE: 3 per melee PAYLOAD: Unlimited BONUSES: +2 To strike SYSTEMS OF NOTE: COMMUNICATIONS: Hyperspace Transceiver with effectively unlimited range and a subspace transceiver with a range of 100 light years. LIFE SUPPORT SYSTEMS: Can support full complement for an effectively unlimited amount of time however consumables will run out after 2 years if not replenished PASSIVE SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of 50,000,000km. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Mass Detectors, Electro-photo Receptors, Aural Sensors. SCANNING SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of approximately 80 light years. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Mass Detectors, Full Spectrum Transceivers, Life Form Indicators. Gives a +5% bonus to sensor skill rolls. SEARCH SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a range of 160,000,000km and can be directed to any of hte 6 arcs around the ship. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Electro-Photo Receptors, Mass Detectors, Life Form Indicators, Long Range Phased Tachyon Detection Arrays, Full Spectrum Transceivers. Gives a +15% bonus to sensor skill rolls. FOCUSING SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of 400,000km. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Electro-Photo Receptors, Mass Detectors, Life Form Indicators, Full Spectrum Transceivers, Aural Sensors, Short range Primary Threat Analysis Grids. Gives a +25% bonus to sensor skill rolls. NAV COMPUTER: Complete navigational data for the entire known galaxy are stored and updated regularly. COMBAT BONUSES: Cannot dodge starfighter attacks. Dodging capital ship attacks equals half damage from hits. CRAFT COMPLEMENT (Standard): Fighters - 36 Tie series for Imperial models. 24 for Rebel or New republic models Shuttle - 6 REFERENCES USED IN THIS DESIGN Star Wars Rebel Alliance Sourcebook (West End Games) Wookieepedia (http://starwars.wikia.com/) Star wars Essential Guide to Vehicles and vessels (1996)